justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Hoverboard
The Hoverboard is a vehicle in Just Cause 4 added in the Danger Rising DLC. Description As the name implies, it's a skate-board like flying machine. As described by Victoria Setian Victoria Setian is a senior producer at Avalanche Studios. Quoted from this interview: :"So the hoverboard is one of our new vehicles, it can go on land and sea, and it’s a brand new vehicle type in general for Just Cause. Once you’re on a magrail, the hoverboard will just go, go go. You can change direction using the grapplehook - sometimes the pads will branch, and you just use the thumbstick to choose the branch you want. But really you just want to keep moving, and use it almost like a rail shooter, basically. You’re just constantly moving, which is especially good against the agents with their grappling hooks, when they’re moving around, and having the hoverboard to keep you moving really really helps with strategy." :"One thing I want to point out, because I’m really excited by this, is every time you beat a base, you’re going to unlock a hoverboard course. So you’re talking about Tony Hawk - you wanna get through all the bases, and you’re going to have to get very creative about how you’re going to get through these, combining it with wingsuit, going back into hoverboard–and once you complete all bases, there’s a couple parks that we put on the mainland. And they are like, the top of the alpine all the way to the coast, so it’s really really fun." The hoverboard is first seen in the mission Old Friends and New Enemies, where it's stolen from The Agency. Performance It hovers about a half a meter to a meter off the ground, or any other surface. It shoots lightning out of its bottom while traveling along an "electro-mag cable". If equipped on/under water, it brings the player to the surface and boosts their speed initially. This speed wears off soon and the player stops in 100, or less meters. On dry land it moves relatively slowly, but gains a lot of speed when moving above orange power lines that run along the floors inside and around the the Agency submarines. This is convenient for allowing the player to freely shoot at all nearby enemies in the submarines internal tunnels, while moving at a steady pace along the rail. The player may also use the grappler to pull themselves along while riding to change directions quickly and speed up. The player can jump with it and do skateboard-like moves with it. Locations *The hoverboard is stored on an average-looking C3 Canvasback Hovercraft when Rico finds it during the mission Old Friends and New Enemies. This could be interpreted to mean that each hovercraft is equipped with one. Rico mentions that "they got the hoverboard prototype working", which means that he had already seen it before when it didn't yet function. Skins *A number of differently colored skins can be unlocked by completing the many hoverboard stunt tracks. *On 2019.10.16 a lifeguard-themed skin called "lifesaver" was made available at Joya Del Sol. Next to the pier, on the left side of the pier, is a lifeguard chair and a beach umbrella. There's a hoverboard sticking out of the sand there. Rico picks it up by saying "Radical!" It's not yet known what's there if the player does not have Danger Rising. Courses The hoverboard has special stunt courses on the mainland and at the submarines. Trivia *The first time a hoverboard was featured in a work of fiction was in the "Back to the Future" movies. *The "Matrix" movie series also features flying ships that similarly shoot lighting out of their engines. Gallery Hoverboard prototype schematics.png|The schematics are seen in the mission Old Friends and New Enemies. JC4 lifesaver announcement.jpg|The "lifesaver" skin was announced over official Just Cause social media pages by posting this picture and advising players to go to the beach. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Danger Rising